The sport of archery is very popular, and is enjoyed by numerous enthusiasts. To meet the demands of these individuals, archery-related equipment is advancing rapidly in terms of technological sophistication. For example, the compound bow, which facilitates steady aiming with a powerful release, has steadily grown in popularity, and is now common among more advanced users. A wide variety of archery-related accessories have also been introduced to make the sport more precise, yet comfortable, and to appeal to even wider audiences.
To accommodate bow-attachable accessories, modern bows are provided with a connection point for such purposes, typically in the form of a threaded receptacle or socket located on the front of the bow facing the target. Numerous accessories are commercially available for engagement at this accessory point, including counterweights, fishing devices, and sighting units.
Although a wide variety of such bow-attachable accessory devices are available, they are cumbersome to attach and detach, owing to the time required to manipulate this threaded connection point. For example, by the time one type of sight or counterweight is removed to install another, the intended target may have left the scene. Manipulation of threaded connectors is particularly difficult with respect night hunting since these sportspeople may wish to remain as quiet and unobtrusive as possible.
The prior art does contain one form of quick connect/disconnect accessory for archery-related equipment, this being the securable removable fishing pole described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,510. Although the system described therein may be of benefit to those interested in fishing, the teachings to do address a more universal style of adapter unit applicable to any type of accessory designed for attachment to the bow, typically via this threaded connection point. A more universal adapter is particularly desirable in states which require hunting bows to be enclosed during transport, requiring users to frequently connect and disconnect more commonly employed accessories such as stabilizers, since the bow will not fit its case with such attachments engaged. Often this must be done at night, further complicating matters.